Godzilla: Emperor of Monsters
Godzilla: Emperor of Monsters is the tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho. It is released in April 21,2019. Plot The plot of the Story involves the prior events of Splatoon and Splatoon 2. Part 1= Millions of years ago, a giant three-headed dragon arrives on Earth and wars with a species of enormous and highly advanced dinosaur, Godzilla. After the ensuing battle, the dragon was defeated and went into hiding. In the last summer of the 20th century, in order to preserve her species, Mothra gave birth to an egg; however, she became physically exhausted from the ordeal. Shortly thereafter, a logging company uncovered the subterranean prison of the demonic hydra that had ravaged the Earth so long ago. When the seal that had bound the creature was removed from the area; Moll and Lora fought Belvera for control of the artifact, with Taiki and his mother unsuccessfully trying to intervene and Wakaba knocked out cold during the entire battle. Belvera prevailed and managed to release dragon from its rocky tomb, in order to exact her warped plans for destruction. Godzilla was awakened by a Russian military submarine accident. The Izumo and America military attempted to kill Godzilla through the use of nuclear weapons; however, Godzilla survived every attempt, and the operation was covered up under the guise of atomic tests, keeping his existence hidden from the general public. Film footage shows the preparation and detonation of a nuclear bomb at Bikini Atoll. Princess Peach meets Doctor Ishiro Serizawa upon arrival to the USS Saratoga. On the Saratoga, Serizawa and Graham are revealed to be part of a secret organization called Monarch. Serizawa reveals that they knew of the creatures beforehand, and explains to Ford what the monster that attacked the plant, now referred to as Desghidorah, is, detailing its ancient origins and that it feeds on radiation and radioactive materials, moving underground and putting itself in a cryptobiotic state when Earth's radiation subsided. Serizawa also explains Godzilla's origins, the numerous failed attempts to kill him with nuclear weaponry and the subsequent cover-up stories. Meanwhile, following the defeat of Paul Robotnik and coronation of Miwa and Lelouch, Paul Gekko disbands the Heroes of the Old to begin a new life while the others return to their normal lives. Desghidorah arrives in the Isle Delfino to absorb energy from the forest around him. On a different side of the kingdom, Godzilla's arrival creates a tsunami which destroys most of Konohatropolis. Desghidorah's actions start a chain reaction that leads to mass destruction at Delfino Airstrip, where Godzilla arrives. After a brief fight, Desghidorah flies off with Godzilla pursuing it, and the two monsters are no longer a secret as footage of the brawl airs on the news, which Mario and Luigi witness. Serizawa reports that Godzilla appeared because he heard an echolocation signal and is hunting the Desghidorah. Team PARK concludes that Desghidorah is setting up the nest in Buenaventura. Mothra was to halt the detestable dragon, which was absorbing the life out of the environment but she was overpowered. Her egg hatched prematurely, into Mothra Leo, and he came to save his mother. Even the combined efforts of Mothra and Leo, they couldn't defeat it. Mothra flew off with her child and died over the ocean. Desghidorah had laid eggs after building the nest. It was attacked by Godzilla and another conflict ensues. It give Team PARK enough time to find and kill the baby Desghidorahs after it hatched. All except for one egg that did not hatch as the team decided to take one. This attracts Desghidorah's attention and inadvertently saves Godzilla, who was being overwhelmed by Desghidorah. Desghidorah rushed to the nest to find her baby Desghidorahs dead. Desghidorah saw Kurome, but before she can kill her, she is saved by Godzilla, who knocks the Desghidorah back with two blasts of his atomic breath, giving Kurome the chance to escape. Godzilla sees Kurome as she runs to the docks. The two briefly stare at each other before Godzilla disappears in a cloud of smoke. Seeing that one of Desghidorah babies didn't hatch Kurome caught up with Team PARK but ony to find Desghidorah waiting for them. However, Godzilla returns and grabs Desghira's middle head. After a brief struggle, Godzilla directs a charged atomic ray into her throat, which causes her neck to explode, ultimately decapitating and killing her. Exhausted, Godzilla throws the destroyer's head into the water and collapses on the city's shoreline. Team PARK managed to transport Desghidorah's unhatched egg into the Ark of God. The next day, during the aftermath of the chaos, Team PARK reunites with the Kenshin-Gumi. Godzilla is presumed dead until he wakes up in the morning. The media acknowledges Godzilla's actions, hailing him as "King of the Monsters" and debating on his role as the city's possible "savior." Godzilla lets out a final roar before returning to the ocean to lay dormant once again. |-|Part 2= Following Desghidorah's defeat, it was at that time that two alien races with ulterior motives, the religious Exif and the technologically advanced Bilusaludo, came to the Mushroom Kingdom to offer their assistance on capturing Godzilla. But after the Bilusaludos' gambit with Mechagodzilla failed before it could be activated, both the aliens and humanity were forced to evacuate from the rising waters. Among the humans is Haruo Sakaki, who bore a seething hatred towards Godzilla as his parents were killed during the exodus. 20 years later and 11.9 light years away from Dens, a fully grown Haruo believes Tau-e is uninhabitable and locks himself in a shuttle that he threatens to detonate unless the ship's committee rescinds the order for his grandfather and the elderly to scout the planet. But Haruo fails and is arrested, thrown in a cell where he witnesses the emigration shuttle explode while entering the planet's atmosphere. Provided classified data by an Exif priest named Metphies, Haruo anonymously publishes an essay detailing Godzilla's weak points to convince the central committee into returning to Dens once they conclude the unlikelihood of finding another habitable world. Upon returning to Dens, time having passed millennia due to relativist effects, the Aratrum sends recon drones to scout the Earth which reveal that Godzilla is still alive. Metphies orchestrates Haruo's bail so the human can explain to the committee that they can kill Godzilla, revealing a electromagnetic pulse-producing organ in Godzilla's body that generates an asymmetrical permeable shield that makes the monster impervious to all damage except for a small window when the organ recycles. Haruo proposes using that window to crack the shield organ and quickly shove in EMP probe before it regenerates to implode Godzilla from the resulting energy buildup. But Haruo stresses that close quarters combat would be needed for accurately coordinated attacks in order to find the organ, with the committee forced to deploy 600 people for Haruo's plan. When Haruo and the two battalions reach Earth, they learn that 20 millennia had passed on the planet with Godzilla's presence radically altering Dens's 's biosphere as they suffer losses and damage to their landing ships by Godzilla-like flying creatures called Servums. The company's commander Leland orders a retreat, but Metphies insists to rendezvous with Companies D and E through a pass within an area Godzilla frequents. The group mobilizes and soon encounters Godzilla, which has grown exponentially to 300m in height, emerges from beneath a nearby ocean and was engaging Dagahra at the the lost castle hidden beneath the ocean waters, and it magically rises out of the water when the travelers discover it. Haruo proceeds with the original plan on his own and accidentally attacks Dagahra. This angered Dagahra and started releasing the Barem at Haruo before Leland intervenes and blinded Dagahra which allowed Godzilla to kill Daghara before disappearing. His death allowing the others to learn Godzilla's weak point is its dorsal fins. Command falls to Metphies, who promotes Haruo to commander as the human convinces the remaining survivors to continue with the plan and defeat Godzilla. |-|Part 3= The group attacks Godzilla and manage to trap it within a collapsed mountain pass where Godzilla have to face the giant octopus. Godzilla had tossed the octopus to the remaining crew. Trapped beneath rubble, Haruo watches Godzilla collapse into the ocean while vowing to kill it before losing consciousness. Haruo Sakaki is rescued by a native girl named Miana, who treated his wound with a strange powder. Haruo reunites with some of teammates while they confronted who they later learned to be Miana's twin sister Maina before being captured by the latter's hunting party. The group are reunited with Martin Lazzari whose platoon have been healed by twins' people who are known as the "Houtua", surviving descendants of humans who remained on Dens and safeguard the egg of their fallen deity. The group are telepathically questioned by the twins and the Houtua leaders over why they burned their lands, letting them go once Haruo explains they were only attacking Godzilla. Accompanied by Miana and Maina as their protective guides and observers, the twins revealing they can also speak verbally, Haruo's group reunites with Metphies and the other survivors during an encounter with the Servum. During the fight, Galu-Gu realizes that the twins' arrowheads are laced with "nanometal", the nanotechnology used to create Mechagodzilla. Galu-Gu explains that the nanometal somehow survived and expanded itself over the past 20 millennia. Haruo is convinced by Galu-Gu to remain on Dens and resume the plan to kill Godzilla, sending a few crew members back to the Aratrum. The group trace the energy signature to the rebuilt facility that held Mechagodzilla, which Galu-Gu christens "Mechagodzilla City". The twins part ways with the group while warning Haruo that the nanometal is poisonous; the Bilusaludo assuring the group that the technology is only harmful to Godzilla. The team soon finds that surviving half of Mechagodzilla's head is the source of the nanometal as Galu-Gu accesses Mechagodzilla's brain to construct all necessary materials to trap Godzilla within the city and cover it with nanometal to finish it off with EMP harpoons. While overseeing the construction, her mech suit modified into one of three Vulture exo-armors, Yuko confesses her feelings for Haruo and kisses him. Feeling slightly ill since entering the city like some of the others, Haruo finds Metphies working in a cave to repair an item with some of Galu-Gu's technology. Metphies cryptically hints the Bilusaludos' motives of becoming monsters themselves due to their obsession with logic, confiding to Haruo the name of a greater terror than Godzilla that destroyed his homeworld: "Ghidorah". Moll, Lora, and Belvera, the Elias sisters are at odds again. Belvera seeks the secret power of their ancestors, tiny triangular power units that transform the sisters' small daggers into powerful swords. She fails to retrieve the proper triangle for her sword, each power unit will only work for a specific sword, but Moll and Lora end up with a unit that transforms one of their swords. Shortly after the Elias sisters face-off, a meteor shower brings a strange object to Dens, a huge meteor that disrupts gravity near it. As it crashes to Dens at night, a family watches. The next day, the oldest of the children, a teenage boy, plays hookey from school, and goes to investigate the object. Meanwhile, school children on playgrounds and around the nearby city begin to mysteriously vanish as a huge shadow passes overhead. Moll and Lora examine the remains of the crashed meteor, realizing that something has escaped, and sensing a great evil has been released. King Ghidorah, a space monster who visited Dens in its past, returns with the captured children to a secluded spot near where the meteor crashed, trapping them in a huge, pulsating organic dome. Belvera, intrigued by King Ghidorah's arrival, and hoping to use him for her own ends, gets too close to the dome, and is drawn inside. The remaining Heroes of the Old and Monarch had found Godzilla in the Volcano at Heaven Tail upon learning that the legendary titans were once rules of the planet. They awaken Godzilla to destroy he Mechagodzilla, learning that may harm the planets enviorment and then confront King Ghidorah. Dr. Serizawa claimed that "we will be Godzilla's army" after Princess Peach asked him about making Godzilla the Hero of Pets. Meanwhile, most of the human members are horrified to learn that most of the Bilusaludo had willingly allowed themselves to be assimilated into Mechagodzilla City to further fortify it. Godzilla's quick advance on the city forces Galu-Gu to sacrifice the city's defenses in order to divert power to finish the harpoon while Haruo, Yuko and Belu-be use the Vultures to slow Godzilla down. Godzilla have to survive the trap and proceed to overheats the facility. This forces a defiant Galu-Gu to fuse with the nanometal as the humans escape the city. Galu-Gu then has the Vultures absorb their pilots to use as sacrificial spears to kill Godzilla. Haruo unaffected while Yuko is being slowly converted against her will. Metphies warns a conflicted Haruo that Mechagodzilla City will consume Earth if not stopped and that its destruction could save Yuko, Galu-Gu arguing that transcending their humanity is the only way to kill Godzilla. Haruo ultimately decides to fight Godzilla with his humanity intact, the destruction of Galu-Gu and the command center rendering the nanometal inert as Godzila frees itself and escapes the burning city and proceeded to confront King Ghidorah. Haruo tends to Yuko, who is unable to wake from her comatose state, while the surviving humans hide in a cave with Metphies as everything burns around them. |-|Part 4= King Ghidorah roars in outrage as it confronts Godzilla. Godzilla charges at King Ghidorah with the help of the Heroes of the Old's advanced armada of flying battleships attacking and destroying King Ghidorah's eyes. At first King Ghidorah gains the upper hand, but Godzilla proceeds to decapitate King Ghidorah's middle head, killing it. The other titans and Kaiju kneel to Godzilla as the Emperor of Monsters. Following the destruction of Mechagodzilla City, the remaining Bilusaludo on the Aratrum demand justice for Haruo destroying what they saw as necessary to defeat Godzilla. But the humans disagree, believing Haruo exposed the Bilusaludos' true intentions of assimilating Dens. The Bilusaludos revolt and shut down the Aratrum's engine room, forcing the ship to run on secondary batteries for the next two days. On Earth, Haruo learns from Dr. Martin that Yuko is rendered brain-dead with the Nanometal in her body keeping her alive. He also learned that those treated by the Houtua survived the nanometal's attempt to absorb them, with Methphies deceiving the survivors into believing their survival was divine intervention. Dr. Martin advises Haruo to hide until tensions ease. When confronted by Haruo over him converting the remaining humans, Methphies reveals his plan to bring the Exifs' god to and needs Haruo's help to make it possible. Haruo is taken to a remote area by Miana, explaining her people have no concept of hatred and that their concept of life revolves around "winning" (surviving and making life) or "losing" (dying and disappearing). She tells Haruo that he is "losing", and offers to sleep with him before he turns her down in her attempt to undress him. While Haruo assumed Miana was the one who treated his wounds, he learns it was actually her twin sister Maina and ends up sleeping with her. Meanwhile, Miana discovers Metphies telepathically communicating with Endurph, the Exif briefly reveals his plans before capturing her as she telepathically contacts Haruo and Maina. Metphies later conducts a ritual with his followers in conjunction with Endurph to summon their god, Ghidorah, to defeat Godzilla. Ghidorah manifests as a shadow on Dens and partially through singularities, devouring Metphies's followers and destroying the Aratrum. Ghidorah then emerges from the void seeing that Godzilla is the most capable monster of killing the titans. Godzilla is patient and competitve with the intangible monster as its heads bite Godzilla and drain his energy. Dr. Martin concludes that Ghidorah's true form exists in another plane of existence and is being guided by someone in their universe, Haruo finding it to be Metphies who had replaced his right eye with the amulet he repaired with the nanometal. Metphies proceeds to reveal that his people devoted themselves to Ghidorah since learning the absolute truth that their universe is finite and fated to destruction, having worked to offer the monster planets to feed on. Proceeding to telepathically assault Haruo, Metphies explains that the human's hatred towards Godzilla made him an ideal offering and tells Haruo that he must submit himself to Ghidorah as its witness to enable its full manifestation. Maina and Dr. Martin was horrified that the Houtuan god's egg hatched into a Mothra Leo, whom psychically reached Haruo and to stop Ghidorah, Haruo learning that Metphies orchestrated the deaths of the Tau Ceti e exploration party so they can be "saved". At the same time, Haruo recalls the charm he lost the day he fled from Earth as a boy. Its image of flowers reminds him of his namesake, meaning "Spring", and the power of hope to overcome despair. Haruo then breaks free and cracks Metphies' amulet, causing Ghidorah to become affected by Dens's physics and Godzilla launched three power blasts of the Super Oscillatory Wave to decapitate all of Ghidorah of the void's three heads, killing. Metphies dies telling Haruo that Ghidorah will always be watching him as long as he lives. |-|Part 5= Time passes as survivors bury their weapons and integrate into Houtua society, with Maina pregnant with Haruo's child. Dr. Martin tells Haruo that he got the last remaining Vulture mech working, having discovered how to use Mechagodzilla's Nanometal in Yuko's body as a tool to rebuild civilization as it was. Haruo's right eye stings, hearing Paul Gekko's voice that Godzilla had already destroyed the Exif's plans of letting Ghidorah devour his home world and Ghidorah's carcass has been found and eaten by the Servum. Taking Yuko with him, telling Miana that there are times when people face a day where they choose to fight a losing battle, Haruo provokes Godzilla into destroying him and all traces of the nanometal for the good of Houtua. One of the twins watches a group of children conduct a ritual honoring Haruo, placing their prayers under an effigy. Following Godzilla's victory, the other titans begin swimming in the rising flood. Dr. Serizawa told the remaining Heroes of the Old that Monarch had finished constructing the Ark of God with the help of Paul Gekko. All of the people of the Mushroom Kingdom, Galactic Eggman Empire and the rest go on board the Ark as it has been is set adrift as Paul Gekko sacrificed himself to save his people, family, friends and enemies. Twenty-seven days later, the waters are receding. Yahweh, Yula and Suzugamori reseeded cataloged life throughout planet Dens by enabling the evolution of Squids into Inklings as Sigla enabled the girl's evolution into the Great Zapfish. By the time Aqua arrived to contact her origin, Miyu had made contact with Sigla who had been transformed her into the Great Zapfish. During the process, Aqua managed to retrieve some of Miyu's past memories, especially those she had with Skye. Aqua spoke with the other Ignis, how their technology surpassed humanity. They wondered if they should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Varis and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted that humans had the potential to be their enemies. However, Aqua supported the idea of coexisting with humans. Sigla was able to create the Neo Cyberse World, just in case the old Cyberse World had been destroyed, but Aqua noticed his activities. Sigla doesn't like Lightining's plan to destroy humanity. Aqua questioned his motives, while Sigla states that he has been controlled by the Eggman Empire, but Aqua found out he was lying. Sigla claims that "to be honest, lying is for the pirates". Sigla revealed that he had destroyed Lightning's Judgement Arrows" to defend the code of the Gekko Clan and keep lying to the Ignis as the Cyberse Pirate before leaving and trapping Aqua into the bubble and hid her in the Treasure Island of LINK VRAINS. Earth was lurking around LINK VRAINS to find Aqua. He scanned the area, and found Treasure Island. Inside, he found Aqua, who was inside Sigla's magic bubble. To free her, he bent the bars, but took considerable damage from the trap. Still, he ignored this pain, and took Aqua out of the data prison. Aqua healed his hands, and explained that Sigla created the Neo Cyberse World while Lightning had already destroyed Cyberse World. Earth swore revenge on both Sigla and Lightning for imprisoning Aqua. |-|Part 6= At the aftermath of the Great Turf War, during the battle on board Professor Arthur's Flagship, during the duel, Paul Gekko's offspring, Velvet Kushinada did remember Sigla being a legendary rival to the Light Ignis since the day of her birth. Lightning appeared and his eyes became fired up, since he didn't expect of Velvet eyes became fired up, since he didn't expect of Sigla to came this far to uncover the "hidden simulation". He didn't accept that he was the inferior Ignis, and thought of himself as the superior of them all and revealing that Dr. Eggman removed his free will from his coding. Velvet uses the "Mystical Space Fusion" to destroy "Armatos Gloria", "Armatos Colosseum" and "Judgment Arrows" and fuses Lightning's monsters with Paul Gekko's own monsters to fusion summon "Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon". "Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon" attacks Lightning directly and damages him completely. Lightning lost and failed to defeat Velvet and thus faded into data which was absorbed by Metal Sonic. Avatar Velvet, Donkey Kong and Diddy finds themselves stranded in the wreckage of the Egg Flagship and roaming in the hidden village where they are welcomed by a young Korra and her parents. Category:Movies Category:Fanon